


pitch

by Niriiun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niriiun/pseuds/Niriiun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tsukishima Kei is surprisingly quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makichan/gifts).



His fingers threaded through soft blond hair, staring at the way it shimmered in the sunlight. Kuroo marveled at how it could be so soft. How everything about him could be so soft; his skin, his hair, his eyes. Well, not everything, seeing as his personality was as abrasive as a razor against a chalkboard. The captain knew this, knew just how angry Tsukishima could get, how easy he was to tease, everything.

It took only a few short seconds before he was rendered helpless, sprawled out beneath him with heavy-lidded eyes, breaths coming in small pants as his chest rose and fell with effort. He bound those wrists together, a teasing smile across his face. He was often asked why he wanted Tsukishima, for he could have literally anyone he wanted. But why want something else when perfection already lay before you?

The little twitches of excitement through those muscles was enough to make him shudder in anticipation. This was a practiced ritual, but it always seemed to be different every time.

Practiced fingertips glided down a lean chest, a chest sculpted by nights of practice and waking hours filled with games. A breathy noise left

Tsukishima's throat, and he glanced up with a teasing smirk. His lover shot him a look of mixed annoyance and pained eagerness, and Kuroo was quite happy to know that he was the only one able to cause him such pleasure.

Warm lips enclosed around his right nipple, sucking and nibbling the pink bud into submission. Glittering eyes flicked up to view his precious blond's face, seeing him bite his lip in an attempt to stifle his sounds. The captain leaned up, brushing his lips against a quivering ear.

"Let me hear you scream."

The words lost the desired effect but Kuroo didn't care. His lover always ended up screaming either way; what did it matter if he heard him or not. He shifted his mouth his other nipple, the raised bit of flesh soft against his lips. He parted them, that smirk still across his face, licking it in long, slow strokes. Kuroo didn't hesitate to suck it into his mouth, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from the blond.  


A hand snaked up the bed, brushing over an ankle and up lean legs. His fingertips snaked over a knee cap, kneeding the supple thighs beneath his exploring fingers. They were strong and hardened after his time playing volleyball. The dark-haired male slid his hand into Tsukishima's shorts, reaching up to dance along an already hard length. "You're so hard, Tsuki. Shall we hurry up and help you with your problem?"  


"Shut the fuck up." His voice was breathless.  


Kuroo's grin grew feral and he shrugged. The captain took Tsukishima's normal response as consent to continue, and slid away the cloth from slim hips to drop it onto the floor. His eyes never once left the other's, a fire burning between them.  


He shifted so he was kneeling between the blond's legs, running both hands up and down quivering sides. His teeth grazed over pale flesh, nipping and sucking at each collarbone, before biting the other's bottom lip. A groan left that throat as Kuroo wrapped his hand around Tsukishima's hot dick. His smirk was still as feral as always.  


He didn't give the other a moment to catch his breath before a fingertip pushed inside of that familiar heat. Kuroo had just enough sense to pause though, his own body quivering with need. There was a burning need to be inside of the place that already belonged to him. It was a hidden streak of dominance, to show that the other was his, and no one else's. But lube was important, and Kuroo dug around trying to find the bottle.  


After moments of fumbling he dug it out from between the mattress and the spring. Sitting back, he dropped a considerable amount onto thin fingers. The captain tossed it somewhere opposite them and went back to work.  


Tsukishima's back arched as Kuroo pushed a finger into him, arching to slide it even deeper. Kuroo groaned almost in sync with him. Seeing the blond stretched out and panting like this, face flushed and desperate, sent a jolt of need down his spine.  


There was a sharp gasp from those lips and Kuroo was broken from his thoughts. His gaze flicked up to meet jaded eyes, Tsukishima's mouth hanging open. Eager, wasn't he?  


He slid another one of his fingers into that entrance, crooking it to stroke the place that welcomed him so easily. Another finger joined the first two and a loud groan escaped into the hot air.  


He used his freehand to remove the rest of his own clothing, slipping out of it with the gracefulness of a cat. Kuroo was fairly certain that it went unnoticed; that expression was too twisted with pleasure to notice his multi-tasking.  


His hand wrapped around his own length, pumping it as he continued to twist and prod at Tsukishima's ass. Each little cry made him harder, and he shifted closer, brushing his lips against his the blond's ear.  


"I think you're ready, ne?"  


His response was an uncharacteristic whimper and he pulled away his fingers. The head of his cock pressed against Tsukishima's trembling hole. Kuroo pressed the head against it, barely breaching his entrance. He smirked as his companion tried to thrust against him and he pulled back, not allowing the other to take the pleasure that he so desperately wanted. This continued for a few minutes, until his precious Tsukki was nearly crying out of frustration. Along with a few angry insults thrown his way.  


Kuroo gave in without too much of a fight though.  


His lover let out a cry of pleasure, his back arching into their connection. The dark-haired male's eyes narrowed and his lips parted as small pants escaped him. Several moments were spent just adjusting, fingers trembling against quivering thighs. A small movement of Tsukishima's hips was enough to signal him to continue and he grinned.  


Kuroo pulled back until just the tip was inside, watching as he slid back inside. A groan left his throat, meshing with the beautiful sound that escaped his lover. Their movements were slow at first, sensual and loving, his fingertips gliding over sweat-streaked skin. But eventually, the mood shifted, and Kuroo, spurred on by the languid cries escaping into the room sped up his movements.  


His thrusts became fast and brutal. Kuroo reached up to untie the bindings holding the blond's wrists to the head board. Arms immediately wrapped around his shoulders and he pulled Tsukishima into his lap, continuing to thrust into his welcoming body.  


A particularly loud moan left his throat, signaling that he had found that special spot inside of him. He angled his thrusts to hit it, each keen of pleasure making his body tremble with desire. Kuroo tipped his head back with a groan, holding the other against him as nails dug into skin and were dragged down his back.  


They barely had time to think. Their bodies moved as one and before long he felt Tsukishima's ass tighten around him. White hot warmth shot through his gaze, signaling his release. His lover collapsed against him, panting into his shoulder. He held him there for a good moment, and even longer once he fell asleep. Kuroo smiled before he slid him under the blanket, curling up next to him. Tsukishima had never passed out after sex before but he had to admit, he kind of liked it.  


At least he'd know what to do next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I really really hope you like this fic! merry christmas and I hope you had a good one! <3 I know I'm bad with titles but I literally couldn't think of anything I'm sorry ;w;


End file.
